1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stand accessory holders and more particularly pertains to a new stand accessory holder for permitting articles and a beverage to be stored or supported on a music stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stand accessory holders is known in the prior art. The prior art commonly teaches a system of clamps and platforms being coupled to a stand to allow articles to be stored on the stand.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow the device to be readily removed from a stand and moved to another stand. Additionally the device can accommodate a stand that is positioned at an angle while maintaining a substantially vertical orientation of the device.